The present disclosure relates generally to the field of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) control systems. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for automatic commissioning and configuration of controllers and devices in an HVAC control system.
HVAC control systems are used to monitor and control temperature, humidity, air flow, air quality, and/or other conditions within a building or building system. HVAC control systems typically include a plurality of measurement devices (e.g., temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow sensors, etc.), control devices (e.g., chillers, boilers, air handling units, variable air volume units, etc.), and a controller for receiving feedback from the measurement devices and providing a control signal to the control devices. Some HVAC control systems include a main controller and one or more auxiliary, or subordinate, controllers.
Current methods of manually configuring the operational device parameters in a network of HVAC devices require considerable resources and effort. Manual configuration is also prone to human error, which may result in system errors that are difficult to diagnose and remedy. When manual configuration is not available or cost-effective, default parameters are often utilized, which may not accurately define the operating characteristics of the controlled devices. A configuration system and method for HVAC devices that avoids both manual and default value configuration would be useful.